Hell Hath No Fury
by Midori Bond
Summary: Takes place after DMC2, Dante has surfaced on an island where the demons there are protected by a fallen angel. And now, both Heaven and Hell are looking for the one being that can balance the 3 worlds.
1. Back From Hell

Hell Hath No Fury  
by Midori Bond

_Chapter 1- Back From Hell_

* * *

She looked at the figure lying at her feet. The debate in her mind continuing even as she gazed at his unconscious face. He looked human enough, but she refused to let go of the sight of the medallion around his neck, and the fact that she had just saved him from the underwater ruins of Mallet Island.

"Chara," a youth's voice called.

Deep purple eyes narrowed slightly as she turned her attention to the road ahead of her. Of course Gage would want to meet with her. She was all that the teen and his sister had left. "Go back home. We're going to have a guest," she said as her deep green hair blew in the wind. Chara looked down at the mysterious man at her feet again. He was handsome, she wouldn't deny that. But with where he was found, there was little doubt that he wasn't a demon. She knelt down to the man again and looked at him. "This better not be a mistake, otherwise, I'll make you wish you were still in on that island," she growled before lifting him up onto her shoulder.

* * *

A groan escaped him. Hazy jade colored eyes opened to meet large gold ones. A frown crossed his face. He was still alive, and it didn't look like he was in Hell. But that left too many options for him to be.

"Are you awake?" the girl sitting next to him asked. She looked at him with innocent eyes and it made his heart ache. All children were innocent... It was one of the few beliefs that he still held.

As he opened his mouth to say something, the girl turned away from him. "I think he's waking up Chara," she said standing.

He looked around trying to get his bearings. He stopped when he saw a tall woman with long green hair and the darkest pair of purple eyes he'd ever seen looking at him. He saw the way her jaw tightened, as if ready to rip his head off. But what surprised him the most was how soft her voice was when addressing the little girl.

"Go find your brother Gabby. I want to have a talk with our guest," she said running her fingers through soft cinnamon colored bangs. She watched the girl as she ran out of the room and took a slow breath. Once the ten year old was gone, she turned a vicious glare to the man in her bed. "Are you a demon?" she asked bluntly.

He shifted around and tried to force himself to sit up. A sharp pain laced through his side, making him fall back to the mattress. His pale green eyes glared up at the woman in front of him, almost as if she was the cause of his injuries. "Half," he bit out.

She felt her lips twitch as she went to go and get a cup of water. He seemed like the type that tried to do everything for himself... even cause himself unnecessary pain. "Do you have a name?" she asked as she turned her back to him.

"Do you?"

This time she did smile. "I asked you first, and besides, you owe me." She turned and looked into his eyes. "I could have simply left you in Mallet Island. Surrounded by nothing but blood, Blades and water."

He glared at her. He'd always hated being in debt to anyone, and by her attitude, she was going to be a case reason as to why. "It's Dante," he said barely keeping the growl out of his voice.

"Well, Dante. You can call me Chara," she said placing the glass of water on the night stand next to him. "And I'm only going to warn you once, harm any of the people in this village, and I'll send you straight to Hell."

He was speechless as she looked into his eyes. Before he could say anything, she was lifting him into a sitting position and piling pillows behind his back. "What are you?" he asked in turn. When she let him lean back, he saw a curious look in her exotic eyes. "I know most men that can't lift me, and I don't think I'm so fucked up that a woman can. Not an ordinary one."

She smirked faintly at his logic. "I'm an angel," she answered lowly.

When his eyebrows rose, she turned and walked out of the room. Dante could only look at the opened door, dumbstruck. All of the images he had of angels were blonde haired, blue eyed, halos and white wings. Chara was not that, not by a long shot. If anything she looked as if she could be sex and sin personified. Her long dark green hair looked almost black inside of the room, and her eyes looked as if they would burn him alive if she thought hard enough.

"Gage, no, Chara said not to go in there," the girl, Gabby, whispered from the hallway.

Dante frowned as he saw a boy quietly walk into the room. "You should listen to the girl," he said as the youth froze up.

"You're not him," the boy said with relief. "I had to make sure you weren't."

"I wasn't who?" Dante asked. He felt his eyes narrow when the boy ignored him and went to the door.

"It's okay Gabby, he's not Valen," the teenager said with a small smile.

The girl Dante woke up to walked into the room. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Who's Valen?" Dante asked.

Her brother smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Valen's eyes aren't that nice. He has evil eyes."

Dante wanted to scream. Not only had he been manhandled by a woman, but now two kids were talking about him as if he wasn't even in the room... and they said he was nice! He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe I am in Hell," he whispered to himself.

"No, you're on Lagune Island," Gabby supplied. She walked over to the foot of the bed and carefully sat on it. "I'm Gabby, and this is my brother Gage," she said gesturing to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Dante," he answered. As he looked at the two siblings, he could easily tell that they weren't entirely human. Their eyes were too bright. He's only seen demons with eyes that color. He swallowed and frowned. His throat felt raw and dry. Plus he was starting to get tired again. He looked over to where the glass of water Chara left for him was and started to reach for it.

"Do you want me to get that for you?" Gage asked. Before Dante could answer, he was already putting the glass in a shaking hand. "Oh, and Valen's this really mean guy that came here before."

Dante let the boy help him, hating every second of it. But he knew that if he wanted any answers, he would have to get as much as he could from the boy and his sister. "What did he do?" Dante asked before taking a drink of water.

Gabby lowered her head slightly. "He killed a lot of people. Even our mom." She turned her eyes away from Dante. "I have to go fix dinner," she said before leaving.

Gage sighed as he put the glass back on the night stand. "Gabby's real sensitive about death," he said lowly. "And Valen's something we really try not to get into around her. She was forced to watch him kill a lot of his victims."

"How old are you two?" Dante had to ask.

Gage smiled slightly. He knew he looked older than what he really was, and his sister was just the opposite. "Gabby's ten, I'm thirteen. Valen and Chara came through here about four years ago."

"Chara?"

"Yeah. She and Valen were demon hunters together." Gage's eyes widened, almost as if he said something wrong. "You... you believe in demons, right?" he asked carefully.

A smirk crossed Dante's lips. "I'm half demon, kid. I think the human side is what stopped Chara though."

Gage nodded. "Yeah. You're like me and Gabby. Our Mom was a demon and Valen found out. Chara said that since she wasn't hurting anyone, we should have been left alone. But he wouldn't listen. He kidnapped Gabby... and killed Mom. Then anyone that came after him was killed too."

"How'd you get your sister back?"

"I fought Valen and gave up my place in Heaven," Chara said from the door. She looked at Gage as he quickly stood and backed away from Dante. "I thought I said he's to be left alone?" she asked the boy.

"Gabby was scared. She thought he came back," Gage tried to argue.

"And now that she knows he's not, there's no reason for you to be in here telling things that strangers shouldn't know." As Gage opened his mouth to argue, Chara folded her arms over her chest and gave him a level glare.

Gage lowered his head in defeat. There wasn't any winning with his guardian when she looked at him like that. With a sigh, he started for the door. "Alright. I'll go and check on her," he mumbled. "See ya Dante."

Dante looked at Chara. "You shouldn't be so upset with him," he said lowly.

"I'm not upset," she said lowly.

"You look like you are."

"While you look like you went though Hell."

"I did."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's a long story. But the short version was that I went to Hell to fight a demon, and got stuck. So, I had to go and find an exit. I'm guessing that the exit's on what used to be Mallet Island." Dante closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. "I don't even know how long I've been gone," he admitted. "My business is probably shot to shit, and there's no telling where Lagune Island is."

Chara leaned against the wall and looked at him. She had been suspicious, but now she knew the truth without a doubt. "You're Dante," she said with a shake of her head.

"I told you that," he said opening one eye to glare at her.

"No, I mean you're Dante, the Devil that everyone fears." She smiled and walked over to him. "You're the son of Sparda."

"Yeah, I'm a legend," he said sarcastically. "Do you want my autograph now?"

"Not really," Chara said leaning close to him. "You don't impress me, I've killed more demons than you," she whispered into his ear.

Suddenly Dante was sitting up straight again and Chara was pulling the pillows from behind his back. "So why would who I am make any difference then?"

Chara eased him back down and sighed. "There are a lot of demons that feel the way your father felt. That the humans should be left out of any wars between Heaven and Hell. Most of them live here. I thought to find out some information on Mundus four years ago, and Valen came with me. I made friends with Giga, Gage and Gabby's mother. She was very good at hiding that she was a demon. But I knew. I think Valen knew too. We found out that you destroyed Mallet Island a month before we got here, and Valen lost his temper. He felt that we, as angels, had been robbed. It was our mission to kill demons, no one else's. So he turned on the village. Giga was the first casualty. Gabby's sanity was the second. And I had brought him here. When I asked the Heavens for help, it was denied because he was killing demons. It didn't matter that they hadn't harmed anyone else. So I made a choice. Help Valen kill innocents, or send him back to Heaven on his ass, with no chance to ever go back myself."

"You don't want another demon hunter to prey on the village," Dante said quietly. He looked into her saddened eyes and suddenly saw it. A flash of light that made him want to scream in terror, and hold her close to worship her. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. "As soon as I'm able, I'll head back to New York," he said lowly.

Chara looked at his profile for a long moment. He was strong, there was no doubt of that. And there was a chance that he would be able to help her in protecting Lagune. Her eyes then narrowed as she thought about the destroyed Mallet Island. The villagers here couldn't afford new homes, and she had a sinking feeling that Dante would demolish everything before all was said and done. "Good." She turned away from Dante and went back over to the small pile of sheets she had been folding. As she picked up a pale yellow sheet, she frowned. With Mundus being sealed away, the portal to Hell on Mallet Island had been sealed. But if Dante was able to come through that same portal, there was no telling what could have followed him. "And in the morning, we'll start working on getting you back on your feet," she said almost as an after thought.

Dante looked at her. She had her back to him and was simply folding laundry, but he could tell she was disturbed by something. "What? Are you that anxious to get rid of me?"

She turned to him slightly. As their eyes met, she gave him the same smirk he was infamous for. "No," she said slowly. When he frowned at her, she went back to her sheet. "You're going to help clean up the mess you probably made."

* * *

In the Heavens, two men sat in a large garden. The pair looked to be as similar as twins, but were as different as night and day. "So, has there been any word?" the white-haired man asked. He looked at his counter-part and tilted his head to the side.

A deep chuckle escaped the pale gothic figure. "Would you believe that the one that we're looking for, was once in your grasp?" he asked. When a golden eyebrow arched, he leaned back in his chair. "My soldiers report that the Heretic is on the island of Lagune." He ignored the growl that escaped his brother. "I can also tell you that its powers are still dormant. So you can move in and kill it without too much of a fight." Eyes the color of ice locked with those the color of sapphires. "Unless you're still scared of _her_" he taunted.

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he curled his hand into a fist. "I have never been afraid of her," he spat. "The only reason why she won was because Ariel pulled me back."

"That's not how I remember it Valen."

"Then how do you remember it Athos?"

The demon lord tilted his head to the side. "I remember seeing her sword running through you. As well as an almost frightening amount of your blood cover the ground before Ariel intervened and gave her Michael's judgement." He smiled as the growl that escaped Valen became louder.

"You may believe that it happened like that, but know that I would have stayed and finished the fight," Valen said quickly. His eyes narrowed as the raven-haired man scoffed and waved off what he had said. "Let's move on. I have some information for you as well," he said.

A dark eyebrow rose. "Really? I hate being kept in the dark," he said leaning forward. When Valen looked at him, he smiled. "Humor me," he said carelessly.

"I know where you can send your Hunters." Valen stood and walked over to a near rose bush. He looked at one of the pure white roses and gently fingered its petals. "As the Fates would have it, _he's_ on Lagune as well. It seems that the portal he escaped through went to Mallet Island, and she was there to rescue him."

Athos smiled as he put his leather-clad legs up on the table. "So our most hated adversaries are together on a little abomination of an island." He looked at Valen as he slowly nodded his head. "And the Heretic that can bring peace to all three worlds is more than likely under their protection." Again, Valen nodded and Athos felt his smile grow. "This is going to be fun," he said just before vanishing in the light breeze that passed.

Valen continued to pet the rose. "Yes, fun indeed," he whispered to himself.

**TBC... **


	2. Lagune Island

Hell Hath No Fury  
by Midori Bond

_Chapter 2- Lagune Island_

Dante held his ribs gingerly as he sat up. He'd been laying in that bed for two days now, and was starting to get cabin fever. He started to pull himself up when he heard the sound of two swords clashing. He frowned as he saw two shadows just outside of his window.

"You should be resting," Gabby said lowly. She carried a small tray over to the nightstand and sat it down. "Chara said that you need your rest. You'll be sore until sometime next week."

"Great," Dante mumbled sarcastically. He saw the way Gabby lowered her eyes and sighed. "But I'm fine, really," he told her. When she looked up at him, he tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I've lived through worse, so there's no reason for a pretty little thing like you to get upset."

Gabby felt her cheeks grow warm as she looked at him. "I brought you something to eat. Maede's meat rolls are the best on the island, and I was able to get some extra." Gabby turned away from him as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. A frown the crossed her face when there was a heavy thud on the roof. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her when she saw Dante reaching for a gun that wasn't on his back. "That's only Chara's class."

"Class?" Dante asked as he moved over to the window. He caught sight of a line of people, humans and demons, in front of the Angel's residence. His eyes turned back to Gabby and saw that she was looking for something in the closet.

"She gives fighting and weapons training to Gage, and anyone else in the village that wants them. This way, if she ever has to leave here, she'll know that the island is protected." Gabby looked over her shoulder and saw that he was looking at the crowd that usually observed the classes. "Do you want to go out and see? Gage is pretty decent with a sword, and Vaughn's kinda strong in her own right."

Dante looked at the girl and couldn't help but smile. "Is that pride for you big brother I see?" he asked as she pulled out a white tee-shirt.

Gabby giggled again. "Yes, but it's also a fact. Ever since Chara started with the lessons, Gage has always been the best student." She smiled triumphantly as she held up a pair of large black sweatpants. "You can put these on. The shower's down the hall and after you change, and eat, we can go see the lesson."

Chara mused as she looked at the two teens. Gage always went easier on Vaughn that anyone else he sparred against, and even that wasn't saying much. The young blonde girl didn't seem to realize that he had a crush on her, and only volunteered to be her partner as an excuse to spend time with her.

And currently, Gage was getting his tail handed to him as a result.

The boy barely had a chance to block any of the blows Vaughn sent at him. As it was, they had ended up on the roof of her cabin still locked in combat. She looked over to her side and saw Vaughn's father watching her with approving eyes. "She's been getting better," she said to the male demon.

Amused, the taller man folded his arms. "She's been practicing. It seems that Emery told her that Gage takes it easy on her just because she's a girl." He scratched at his pointed ear as Vaughn cursed at the loss of her sword. "I think she may still need some more work though."

Chara frowned as Vaughn lowered her head in defeat. "They all need work Wolfe," she said softly. "But everything's one step at a time." She glanced at her friend and found him growling at the figure slowly emerging from her cabin. A breath escaped her. From a distance, Dante really did look like _him_. "His name's Dante. He's a friend," she said placing a calming hand on Wolfe's arm.

"Are you sure Chara? Remember what happened last time you brought a friend here," a woman's voice whispered.

Chara lowered her head slightly. She knew every time she looked at Gabby what they all meant. Without a word, she walked over to where Gabby was leading Dante. "What are you doing out of bed?" she asked the demon hunter.

He looked at her with as much arrogance as he could muster. "I got lonely." His smirk fell into place as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Wanna keep me company?" he asked teasingly.

Chara looked at him for a long moment. She could feel her heart flutter at the idea of what he had in mind. As a blush tried to cross her face, she quickly turned to Gage and Vaughn, who were fast approaching. "Gage, you're attacks were shaky at best. You need to work on that. Vaughn, I'm glad you're showing improvement. Keep up the good work."

Dante tilted his head to the side as the girl beamed and the boy frowned. For some reason, he wanted to see the green-haired beauty in battle. She was a series of contradictions, and the half-demon wanted to see just how long it would take for him to see the real Chara. Not the Demon Hunter, not the Warrior from Heaven. But the angel that lay under the hard thick shell. "Hey, if you want Gage, I can show you a trick or two," he said with jade eyes focused on Chara's back.

Gold eyes lit up. "Really?" Gage asked in a whisper. He saw Dante's nod and had to fight from jumping in joy. "Oh, and Dante, this is Vaughn Kanzaki. Vaughn, this is Dante."

Cool blue eyes looked at him. Gage told her all about the half-breed stranger that Chara brought back from her patrols. "It's nice to meet you," she said with a bow of her head. Her mother had always told her to be wary of half-breeds. Sometimes they could be worse than their demon parents when it came to the lust for power. She shook her head trying to clear it, as well as to get her light blue hair out of her eyes. "Gage says that you're also a hunter," she said simply.

Dante glanced at Gage and saw that the teen was looking away sheepishly. He turned his eyes back to Vaughn and nodded. "Yeah," he answered easily.

Gabby looked around the cluster of people that were trying not to be noticed as they listened to Dante's conversation. She had a bad feeling, and it unnerved her. Worried gold eyes looked at her guardian. "Chara, have you gone on your patrol yet?" she asked softly.

Instantly, purple eyes looked at her. "What is it Gabby?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just feel cold, like when he had me," the girl whispered. She pulled her hand out of Dante's grip as she started to shiver. "You don't think he's coming back, do you?"

Chara went to Gabby's side and hugged her. For the past few days she had seemed to be coming down with some kind of cold, but now it finally came full force. "I want you to go inside and get in bed. I'll worry about dinner," she whispered into the girl's ear.

Dante looked at the pair and frowned slightly. "You okay Gabby?" he asked gently running his fingers through her hair. His frown deepened when he felt how warm she was. "Chara..."

The woman in front of him frowned. "I know." Before he had a chance to say anything else, she lifted the girl into her arms and went inside. "Gage, wrap up the class," she ordered.

Dante frowned as low whispers surrounded him. He looked at the villagers around him and saw everyone trying to look at him without being obvious. The only exception was a tall demon with short pale blue hair and steel colored eyes. He locked gazes with the demon for a moment trying to see if he would pose a problem for him.

Dante turned away from the demon first, a low chuckle leaving him. Just as he was sizing that one guy up, there was no doubt that he was doing the same. The white haired half-demon shook his head and moved to go inside. He wasn't here to fight. He really didn't know why he _was_ still on the island. He should find his way to the nearest plane, train or automobile headed towards civilization.

"That's my father," Vaughn said cutting through his thoughts. When Dante looked at her, she walked over to the side of the house, where her fallen sword was. "His name's Wolfe"

"Why's he looking at me like he wants to rip my head off?" Dante asked.

Vaughn smirked. "Because you're standing over here with his teenaged daughter, speaking in hushed tones and laughing at him." She looked into Dante's eyes and laughed at the look she received.

"Vaughn," Wolfe called as he walked over to his daughter.

She rolled her eyes before turning to the tall man. "Yes Daddy?" she asked, the picture of innocence.

Wolfe ignored the look, knowing that she was too good at it. His eyes turned to Dante and again, he tried to size him up. "Who are you?" he asked somewhat rudely.

"Daddy, this is Dante. He's a new friend of Gage and Chara's." Vaughn wrapped on of her arms around Wolfe's and smiled. "From what Gage says, he'll only be here for a little while."

"Where did you come from?" Wolfe asked.

Dante looked at the demon and frowned. While he knew that the villagers here were mostly pacifists, that didn't give this guy a right to be so rude. "Hell, what about you?"

Wolfe's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You wanted to know where I came from. I'm telling you. Chara found me when I escaped Hell." Dante found the look on Wolfe's face rather amusing. It was a cross between disbelief, shock, and utter respect. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Gabby," he said before straightening and slowly going back in the house.

In New York, a woman sat in front of a large book case going over a large piece of parchment. Her lavender colored eyes were studying every angle what was in front of her. "Where the hell are you?" she mumbled before turning to the thick text next to her. She didn't look up when the door opened to admit two other women. "We're closed," she called out.

A smile crossed the face of the shorter of the two blondes. "I see you decided to stay, Lucia," Trish said as she walked over to the book case. When the redhead looked up at her, she nodded. "Impressive. Though I think Dante would have a problem with so many books in here. Unless they're Playboys."

"I don't care," Lucia said before turning back to her search. "I've been running his business for the past two years, he can get over it," she added coldly.

The smile on Trish's face vanished. "Yeah, but it seems to me that you're the reason why you have to run Devil Never Cry," she said in a growl.

As Lucia look up, the taller of the two blonde smiled kindly and ignored the budding fight. "May I have a look at your map?" she asked suddenly.

Lucia looked at the woman with a frown. "And you are?" she asked brushing her hair out of her eyes.

The blonde held out her hand and smiled. "I'm Ariel," she said simply. Her blue eyes continued to look into Lucia's. "I'm also the last hope that you have in finding this Dante you and Trish seem so fond of."

The redhead turned to the other woman. "Dante?" she asked.

Trish lowered her head and rubbed her eyes. "Ariel's a Seer for the Heavens," she said in a soft voice. "She needs our help in protecting someone, and as payment, she'll help find Dante."

Lucia could only look at the woman. A frown crossed her face as she turned the map towards Ariel. "Did you ever think that I wouldn't want to work with you?" she asked folding her arms.

Trish shook her head and walked over to the refrigerator. She frowned when all she found were bottles of water. "No beer?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. When Lucia shook her head, Trish turned to Ariel. "Can you find him?" she asked tiredly.

Ariel rolled her eyes and fought back a laugh. She looked at the map and easily found the little island she was looking for. "He's here," she said placing a lean finger on the location of Lagune island.

Both demon hunters looked at the map. Trish frowned as she realized where the island was. "That's close to Mallet," she said softly. Her eyes focused on Ariel. "Are you sure that's where he is?" she asked.

"Yes." Ariel pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at the two women in front of her. "He's on Lagune Island. It's about fifty miles west of Mallet."

Lucia frowned as she looked at the small island. "What's he doing there?" she asked.

Trish rolled her eyes. "He's picking flowers," she said sarcastically.

"You know Trish..."

Ariel frowned as she straightened. "Can you two please stop fighting?" she asked loudly. When two pairs of eyes looked at her, she ran her fingers through her hair. "It doesn't matter why he's on Lagune now. I found your Dante. Now you need to get your equipment, and get to that island. The one you have to protect is there as well."

Lucia stood and went to the bookcase as Trish folded her arms. "Okay, Dante's on the same island as our ward. So there's no rush. He's safe," Trish said easily.

The redhead looked at the smaller blonde as if she had lost her mind. "How can you figure that? Dante's on that island with our ward. He doesn't know who our ward is, so there's nothing saying that he won't hurt, maim or kill him?"

"Her," Ariel supplied.

Lucia easily pulled the bookcase forward and revealed a wall full of weapons. She heard Trish whistle and looked over her shoulder. "Still think he'll want this gone?" she asked the demon. As Trish shook her head, she turned to Ariel. "You said we're looking for a girl," she said strapping her short swords to her hips.

Ariel nodded as she looked at the woman. "Yes. A teenager that's about to discover the extent of her powers. Her name is Vaughn Kanzaki, and she's one of the few Thunder demons left."

The redhead nodded as the blonde frowned. "Why do we need to protect her?" Trish asked as she walked over to where the Lucia had the weapons hidden.

"Because if the they're all wiped out, that would off-set the balance of things," Lucia supplied. "Elementals aren't as malicious as most. They usually keep to themselves and help keep the eco-system balanced."

Ariel hid a smile. The truth was, that as long as too many innocents weren't killed, the Elementals could run free. "But that's only one of the reasons why I need you two to go to Vaughn," she said. As the pair turned to her, she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Something is going to be attacking Lagune shortly, and Vaughn will be the only person that will be able to protect the island's most precious item."

Trish looked at the taller blonde and frowned. She knew Ariel was keeping secrets from them, but for now, she would have to let her. She turned to where the swords were hanging and frowned. Rebellion was gone. Dante either had that with him, or lost it over the two years that he'd been missing. She easily grabbed Sparda and strapped it across her own back. "I've always used this sword, get over it," she said as she felt Lucia's frown on her back. "Now, what to get for Dante," she mumbled as she looked at the various swords he had collected over the years. Green eyes narrowed as she heard something clear its throat. She turned to the large pair of swords to her left and frowned. "No. You talk too much," she said sternly.

Lavender eyes looked at Trish oddly. "What are you doing?" Lucia asked carefully.

A smile crossed Trish's face as she looked at Lucia. Evidently, she didn't know _ever__ything_ about Devil Never Cry. "These two," she started as she gestured to the swords, "are Agni and Rudra. They're swords of Fire and Wind, respectively. Boys, say hello to Lucia and Ariel."

Red and Blue eyes glowed on the hilts of both swords, making Lucia gasp. "Hello Miss Lucia. It is nice to finally get a chance to speak to you," Agni said in a deep, nearly echoing voice. When no sound came from it's partner sword, Agni sounded confused. "Brother, aren't you going to speak?"

"Master Dante locked us up for talking too much. I will not risk his wrath again," Rudra said diplomatically.

Trish smiled. "Smart sword. But Dante isn't here now. We're going to find him." A thought occurred to her and she found herself picking up the brother swords. "I want you two to guard this place until we get back."

Lucia frowned as Trish walked to the door. "What are you doing? I bought that alarm system..."

"And now you'll see why you never needed it," Trish said thrusting each sword into the floor, one on either side of the door. As soon as she stepped away, the floor started to shake, and two large stone statues shot from the ground and took the weapons offered. She looked at Lucia and smiled at the wide eyed look the redhead had. "The only person to ever take them down was Dante," she said proudly. She then looked at Lucia. "Nothing is getting in here."

Ariel looked at the headless sentinels, impressed. On the weapons wall she could see five more artifacts that had demon souls captured inside of them. If all of them had fallen to the man these two women were looking for, she would have to investigate this Dante more closely. "After you gather a few things for your Dante, I can show you how to get to Lagune."

Dante walked down the narrow hall. It was starting to get late and neither Gabby or Chara had emerged from the girl's room. He frowned as he thought of how quickly the girl had gotten sick. She was fine when she was talking with him earlier, and only a few minutes later she was feverish, and passing out. He didn't want to think that something was wrong with her, but it didn't make any sense.

He found the door to Gabby's room open. He was about to knock when he caught a glimpse of Chara placing a wet cloth on Gabby's forehead. As he looked at the Angel, he saw that she was exhausted. He leaned against the door frame and watched her silently.

"You precious thing," Chara whispered as she sat next to the sleeping girl. "You can't die on me. You have to let me honor the promise I made to your mother." She reached up and adjusted the thick pastel blue comforter around Gabby. "I swore that I'd watch you heal, and grow into the wonderful woman we know you would be."

Dante could hear the tears in Chara's voice. There had to be something to help the child, if only for Chara's sake. "Do you know what's making her sick?" he asked as he turned his eyes away from Chara.

She quickly wiped her eyes before turning to him. "I didn't know you were standing there," she said softly.

He nodded and finally looked at her. "I figured," he said easily. He walked into the room and stood behind Chara. "But that doesn't answer the question."

"Giga was a Demon Seer. I don't know how much you know about Seers, but their powers are handed down from one generation to the next upon death."

Dante took a slow breath. The last Seer he'd known had to be killed when his powers went out of control. "Is Gabby going to be alright?" he asked.

Chara shook her head. "I honestly don't know. Her fainting spells usually happen when something bad is coming. But she's never had a fever, or been out this long."

"What could that mean?" Dante asked, already fearing the answer.

Purple eyes turned to look at him. "Whatever's coming, it's big, bad, and not taking prisoners."

Dante nodded, his platinum hair falling into his haunted eyes. "Hell on Earth," he whispered.

Chara stood and looked at Gabby again. "I'm going to start on dinner. Do you think you can sit with her?" She felt a small smile cross her face when he nodded again. With a gentle touch on his arm, Chara left the room. As she walked down the stairs, she could feel her hands shaking. Her eyes closed as she remembered a quiet night Giga told her something special about Gabby.

_"I__'m a Seer, you know," the lovely demon said calmly. She poured a cup of tea for her new friend and herself. "Gabby is to be my successor. So, when I die, she will have all of my powers, plus whatever is lying dormant in her."_

_Chara frowned. "I thought all of the demon Seers were dead."_

_Giga shook her head. Her chestnut colored hair swayed with the movement. "No. There are very few of us left though. I'm afraid that once I pass, my little girl is going to know when the Horsemen are coming. She's going to be the one to see it."_

Chara was brought out of her memories by the sound of a low rumble outside. She ran to the door of her cabin and found a number of the villagers running to the cliffs adjacent to her home. A frown crossed her face when she looked across the horizon, knowing that she was looking for Mallet Island. Chills ran up and down her spine as instead of seeing island ruins, all she could see were ominous blue and black swirls of energy.

Wolfe made his way to Chara's side and looked at her. "What do you make of this?" he asked lowly.

She looked at the Elemental demon. He was one of the very few villagers that would be able to put up a fight when the need comes. "Athos, an Angel of Death is coming," she said as she tried not to tremble. "And from the look of things, Hell's coming with him."

TBC...

Author's note- Hi, I usually don't do these, but right now, I feel like I should. Let me just say, Agni and Rudra rock! They're a couple of Dante's Devil Arms in DMC3, and I don't think that he just tosses out whatever weapons he gets in the games. Don't be too surprised if you see other weapons and Devil Arms showing up. Also, I love reviews. The more I get, the more I'm inspired to work on a fic. So if you want this to continue, just click the little review button and let me know! Hopefully things will start to pick up in the next chapter. But if I don't get any reviews, no one may never know what happens... well, one person will. But she's Rudra to my Agni and gets everything I write first.

Anyway, REVIEW... PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Don't own Dante or other characters from the Devil May Cry video games. I just kidnapped them and am making them do my bidding for the time being. I DO own Chara, anyone on the island of Lagune, Valen, Ariel and Athos. If you wanna use them, ASK, chances are, I'll let you. TTFN... Midori. 


	3. Broken

Hell Hath No Fury  
by Midori Bond

_Chapter 3- Broken_

* * *

Athos looked at his five closest henchmen. All of them had vicious reputations. It would surprise him if there were any old demons on Lagune that _d__idn't_ know who they were. Lucifer himself had labeled all of them his personal Death Dealers. 

"Come sunrise, we will wipe that island off of the face of the Earth," Athos said as he walked over to his lover. As he put his arm around her, he looked at the other pair of warriors. A pair that were quickly earning his respect. "Nelo, Darsha, you two are to handle the Slayers. As promised, _he_ is on the island as well, and you can do whatever you see fit with him."

Darsha smiled evilly as she looked at Athos. Her mismatched eyes showed nothing but utter fury. "His blood will paint the streets," she promised.

Nelo looked at his smaller partner for a moment before nodding to Athos. Darsha was losing herself to the rage in her heart, and it was his duty to make sure she stayed in one piece. He would not lose her. Not to Lucifer's will, not to herself, not even to his little brother.

* * *

Chara looked out across the horizon. She had been staring at Mallet Island ever since the portals appeared. She could only frown at the sight. Athos was on his way, and he wouldn't stop until everything was destroyed. He was so much like his twin in that respect. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard someone approaching. It was a little old woman, one of the Elders of the Village. "I'll do what I can to protect Lagune," Chara said almost coldly. "You can go and tell the others that as well Maede." 

The woman frowned. She was one of the few demons on the island that remained Chara's friends even after the Valen incident, yet when danger showed itself around the island, the angel would close herself off with everyone. "Thank you. But that's not why I'm here," she said in a soft voice. She stepped closer to Chara and started to look toward Mallet as well. "I wanted to know what you think about this situation that you're now in."

"I don't think anything of it. I'll fight, and kill, just like always." Chara kept her eyes focused on the horizon, knowing that Maede was talking about something else entirely.

"Child, don't block me out," Maede said looking at the taller woman. When Chara said nothing, she tightened her shall around her shoulders. "I've met your Dante."

"He's not mine."

"Isn't he? He lives in your home. You care for him."

"I take care _of_ him," Chara cut in. She looked at Maede for the first time, her eyes flashing. "There's a difference."

Sapphire colored eyes looked at her calmly. "He resembles Valen," she said softly. She took note of the way Chara started to tremble.

Chara lowered her head in defeat. She knew Maede wouldn't let this go, leaving no other choice than to talk to the older woman. "I know," was all she could say.

"And you loved Valen, didn't you?"

"I know where this is going," Chara said with a sigh. "Everyone thinks that I'm being blinded somehow. That I've brought someone else here that will destroy the Island. What do I have to prove that I won't let that happen?"

Maede shook her head. "I trust you. The dangers that are coming are not your fault, nor Dante's. Those were Death Dealer portals over Mallet this afternoon. Anything could have brought them." She stopped and looked at the younger woman in front of her. "I want to know, what are you going to do about your feelings. Athos is over there. You know Valen is never too far away from him."

Chara looked into Maede's eyes and frowned. "I'll finish what I started with Valen."

"And will you start something with Dante?" the old woman asked. When she saw Chara's frown deepen, she smiled. "I saw the way he flirted with you before Gabby became ill. I believe you two would be a good match."

"He's a demon half-breed."

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it." Maede looked at the stunned look Chara was wearing. "There will be a day when you realize that the barriers that you've built around yourself are nothing more than glass. Demons and Angels aren't that different from each other, and you need others around you to help you thrive. Dante may be that one to help you learn how to fly."

Chara snorted as she looked at her home. "I've got wings. I think I know how to use them."

"I'm talking about your soul, Dearest." Maede looked to the house as well, and smiled when she saw Dante standing at the door. "You're content here. But I think he is the one that can make you happy." She waited a moment for Chara respond. When nothing came from the young woman, she started back towards the village.

A small smile crossed Chara's face when she saw Maede offer her cheek to Dante for a kiss. "Little busy-body," she mumbled as Dante kissed the woman's cheek and wished her goodnight.

Her good mood was ruined when the rumble of thunder came from Mallet. She turned to the island and saw the portals opening, admitting more and more of Hell's troops. It was becoming clear that she wouldn't be able to fight all of them by herself. With a frown, she walked straight up to Dante. She looked into his eyes, mildly surprised to see the same amount of seriousness that she had in her own. "They'll attack in the morning," she said in a low tone. This was not something she wanted the children to hear.

Dante nodded. "Do you have any extra equipment? I'll help as much as I'm able to."

"Follow me." She walked into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. "I think I might have something you'll like."

Dante felt his eyebrow arch as he walked after her. When he entered her room, he felt his eyes widen. "How?" he asked in a whisper.

There, on Chara's bed were a pair of hand guns, one ebony, the other, ivory, as well as the sword his father left for him. Chara looked at the weapons she had hidden in her closet and took a breath. "The guns were strapped to you and the sword was stuck in your arm." She watched as he picked up one of his guns and handled it easily. "Get some rest," she said going to the door. "We have to be ready by sunrise."

* * *

The sky was becoming heavy with the sent of rain. An ironic smirk crossed her face as she looked at the island that would be their target come daybreak. In her former life, she had been a demon hunter, in this life, she was a demon about to slay a number of her own kind. Darsha flexed her lupine claws as her mismatched eyes closed. If it hadn't been for _him_ she would still be alive and human. And come tomorrow, she would have her revenge. 

"The storm could prove beneficial tomorrow," Nelo said from behind her. His hazel/blue eyes looked across the water as he approached Darsha. "The villagers will be trying too hard to stay inside."

"He'll come out and meet us head on," she cut in confidently. "Nothing stops him from fighting. You should know that better than anyone." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He'd been strangely distant the past few months, but only after they were placed under Athos's command did she truly notice his withdrawal.

"Yes, I do," Nelo admitted. His platinum hair lifted in the breeze, making him look even more like the twin he'd fought against.

Darsha looked away from him with a frown. "Why are you out here?" she asked in a cold voice. "We have our orders, and Zarra hasn't changed them as of yet."

Nelo tilted his head slightly. He'd become used to her swift changes in mood by now, but that didn't make them any easier to deal with. "I came out here to see if you wanted to talk."

She snorted. "Talk? What is there to talk about Nelo? For the first time in over five years I get a chance at the man that killed me. I'm going to make him suffer for abandoning me, and I'm going to laugh while doing it." She turned to him and looked into his beautiful eyes. "I know he's your brother, and you may even care about him. But that doesn't change anything. I am still going to have his head. So there is nothing for us to talk about."

A deep frown crossed Nelo's face as she stormed off towards their shelter for the night. "You're looking for the wrong man," he whispered before looking back towards Lagune Island. A growl left his throat. There was no love loss between himself and his brother. But things had changed. After being a slave to Mundus, and after seeing Sparda's effect on the nobles of Hell, Nelo found himself rethinking everything he'd done in the past.

While not ready to admit that he was wrong, Nelo would admit that going after his father's powers had been a tad on the overzealous side. After spending time in the company of Lucifer's woman, the original Darsha, did he start to see the beauty his father had wanted to protect.

And now he himself wanted to protect the young demon that once tried to kill him. With a disgusted grunt, Nelo turned to go to camp. He would deal with everything as it came, and only then. He was no longer the young man that wanted the world in an instant. He was patient, take what he could, and fight tooth and nail to keep it.

* * *

Trish frowned as she stepped off of the small puddle-jumper. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Lucia quietly talking to the pilot, and decided to take the opportunity to survey their surroundings. As her eyes crossed over the air strip, she felt as if she was transported back in time. In the distance, she could see a number of small wooden houses. There were only dirt paths for streets, and no cars in sight. 

Lucia walked over to where her partner was and read her look. "It does look rather third world-ish, doesn't it," she said softly. It reminded her something of the village she grew up in. A smile crossed her face as she shouldered her bag and started to walk towards the village.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Trish asked adjusting her pack.

"Robby said that if we're looking for someone, ask the village elder. A woman named Maede. It seems that she knows everyone here," Lucia called back.

"She's not the only one," a girl's voice said from the side.

Trish quickly aimed her own handgun as Lucia reached for her throwing knives. She paused when she saw a teenager with shoulder length powder blue hair walking out of what could be called a hangar. "Who are you?" the blond asked with narrowed eyes.

"The name's Vaughn," the teen answered. "And you are?"

Lucia shared a look with Trish. This was the girl they were sent to protect. "I'm Lucia, this is Trish," she said carefully approaching the girl. "We're here to..."

"We're looking for a friend of ours. He's about 6'5", white hair, greenish eyes," Trish cut in. She ignored the glare Lucia was giving her with ease by staying focused on the girl in front of her.

Vaughn also frowned at Trish. The blonde was hiding something, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Especially if they're looking for Dante. "What's your friend's name?" she asked as she felt her father step out of the hangar.

"His name is Dante," Lucia said as she took in the sight of the man behind Vaughn. He was tall, dark and built. He had the same shade of hair as the girl, but it stood out against his mocha colored skin. "Any help in finding him would be appreciated."

Wolfe frowned as he looked at his daughter. "Why would you want him?" he asked the two women.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Look, we're here for our friend. We were told that he's here," she said shortly. "Do you know where he is or not?"

Wolfe's eyes narrowed slightly. He never was one for pushy women. "Who told you he was here?"

Lucia put her hand on Trish's shoulder as the blonde inhaled sharply. "A woman named Ariel," she said diplomatically. She looked at the pair in front of her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "She sent us here for him, and to protect Vaughn."

Vaughn's eyes widened as she looked at her father. "Me?" she asked. "Daddy, what's going on?"

Wolfe looked at Vaughn and touched her hair. With a sigh, he turned to Lucia. "Things are going to be that bad tomorrow, huh," he said mostly to himself. When she didn't answer, he turned to the confused teen. "Ariel can be considered distant family," he told her. "If she sent these two here for you, then I want you to stay with them."

"No," Vaughn said shaking her head. "You can't just give me to them like I'm some sort of toy. I'm your daughter damnit."

"Vaughn," Wolfe said sternly. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "There's going to be an attack on the village tomorrow. I'm going to stay and fight."

"Then I'll fight too."

"The Hell you will!" Wolfe yelled. His eyes stayed focused on his daughter's as she flinched. "Death Dealers are coming, and your sword skills are iffy at best. I will not let you stay here in harm's way. You are going with these two."

Vaughn lowered her head as she stepped away from Wolfe. She knew he only wanted to best for her. And with his tone, there would be no trying to convince him into changing his mind. Her eyes turned to Lucia and Trish. They were both watching with saddened expressions on their faces, and pity was something she wasn't going to stand for. "Fine, I'll go," she said lowly. She wiped her wet eyes and started to walk towards Chara's house silently.

Lucia looked at Wolfe again, and saw that he looked ready to cry. "We'll take care of her," she whispered.

"If you want your friend, come with me," Vaughn called over her shoulder.

Trish adjusted her pack and looked at Wolfe. "Lucia, I'll only be a sec," she said in a soft tone. When the redhead frowned at her, she waved her hand off. "I won't do anything stupid."

Wolfe turned his back as the blonde woman walked over to him. "I thought you wanted to find your friend," he said lowly.

She tilted her head to the side and watched him for a moment. "I'd rather hear about this attack," she answered. When he looked at her, she folded her arms over her chest. "It's not everyday Death Dealers come after demons."

"Some of the others think that your friend brought them here," Wolfe confessed.

"Do you?"

"What I think really doesn't matter. They're here, and Lagune will probably be destroyed come tomorrow's dusk." Wolfe sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "Look, just take Vaughn, and your friend out of here."

Trish straightened as she looked around. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the ruin's of Mallet Island glowing in a way they never had before. "Shit," she breathed. She turned back to Wolfe and frowned. The expression he wore was of a man that was accepting his death. She lowered her head slightly. There was nothing that she knew of that she could do, but there was someone that could do something, and if he knew what was going on, was probably in the middle of plotting a counterattack. Without a word, Trish started to go after Lucia and Vaughn.

And then she and Dante were going to have a nice talk about getting trapped in Hell, and then having the balls to have something like this happen when she tries to rescue them.

* * *

Dante took a deep breath as he laid his sword down. He was never really one to practice, but he needed to make sure his body was in fighting form. So far, nothing was bothering him aside from muscles protesting such movement after finally relaxing. He looked at the sky and frowned. It was going to rain soon. He hated fighting in the rain. It always reminded him of that fight he'd lost to Vergil._ "But that was then,"_ he thought. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down on the grass. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. There wasn't even a clear clue as to what exactly would happen. Only that there was going to be a huge fight. 

The sound of someone at the front gate reached his ears. Many of the villagers had come by to see Chara at some point. Most wanted to know what was going to happen, others wanting to know what they could do to help. A bitter muse left Dante as he stood. If all this place had for guardians were children and little better, they all should simply run for the highest hills and deepest holes.

As Dante walked around to the front of the house, he felt his eyes widen. Standing at the front door with Chara was Vaughn, and the shapely redhead he'd gone to Hell for. "Lucia," he said awkwardly.

She turned to him and smiled. Her lavender eyes were bright as she ran over to him. "You're here," she whispered as she threw herself into his arms.

Dante felt a small smile cross his face as he returned her embrace. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" He pulled away from her and looked her over. She was still a knock out.

"We've been looking for you," Lucia answered. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at him. It still seemed surreal. Dante was here, standing in front of her. "And here you are. What happened? How'd you escape?"

Dante held up his hand to stop her questions. "Who's _we_?" he asked.

"I'm we," Trish answered as she approached. She looked at him and smiled. "When you didn't come home I started to wonder," she said with a shrug.

Dante chuckled. "Right," he said sarcastically. He then looked over his shoulder and saw Chara guiding Vaughn inside. "Hey, Vaughn, you okay?" he asked. The girl looked positively crushed.

"My father's sending me with your friends off the island when the attack comes," she said bitterly.

Lucia touched Dante's cheek as she went after the girl. "I'll explain later," she whispered before going to Vaughn's side.

Trish looked at the tall woman with long black/green hair. Ever since she walked up, amethyst colored eyes had been glaring at her and Lucia. Before she could say anything, the woman went into the house and closed the door, leaving her and Dante outside. "What's she so pissed over?"

Dante sighed. Trish hadn't changed at all. She was still as subtle as a bomb. "Chara's under a lot of stress with tomorrow," he answered.

"You mean the attack?" Trish asked. When he looked at her, she shrugged. "Vaughn's father told us about it," she said offhandedly. When Dante grunted, she started to walk around the house, to where Dante's sword was laying in the ground. "Are you going to fight, or try to run?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

"That you're a bastard." Trish looked into his eyes for a moment. When he started to turn away, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Did you know that you've been gone for two years?" she asked. Her eyes stayed locked on him. "That Lucia's been running Devil Never Cry. I can't stand her. She's a little prissy bitch about the smallest things. That's who you left me with."

"I have to help Chara," Dante said lowly. He looked into Trish's eyes and took a slow breath. "The Death Dealers are coming here because of me."

"You don't know that," Trish hissed. She stopped for a moment and took a breath. This wasn't going the way she had wanted it to. "We won't be able to leave," she said seriously. "We could be up in the air and then taken out easily. Our only choice is to stand and fight." Emerald colored eyes saw his mouth open to protest. "I don't want to hear it, you piece of shit. I'm not going to stand back and let you do all of the fighting. I won't let you leave me alone again."

Dante looked at her for a moment. He lowered his head as he realized just how upset Trish was with his entrapment. "I won't leave you again," he said wrapping one arm around her in a hug.

Chara watched from the kitchen window with a blank face. This was why she never thought of Dante as hers. The man had two women searching the Earth for him. Surely he had others that would do the same. She looked over her shoulder and saw Lucia trying to talk with Vaughn. There were still things she had to prepare for, and watching this little soap opera was only wasting her time.

The angel closed the window and growled. She had to push thoughts of Dante and his women out of her mind. The children needed her, and she wasn't going to fail them again.

Besides, she had to make sure she was ready to face Valen's older brother on the battlefield.

* * *

TBC...

To everyone that's given me a review, THANK YOU! I'd give you cyber-pocky if I had any.

REVIEW... PLEASE! You may never know what'll happen if you don't

Disclaimer: Don't own Dante, Nelo, Trish, Lucia, or Lady (aka Darsha). Capcom does. I just kidnapped them and am making them do my bidding for the time being. I DO own Chara, and everyone else. If you wanna use them, ASK, chances are, I'll let you. TTFN... Midori.


End file.
